comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-25 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 8
It is just after dinner time at Xavier's Institute when the buzzer of the front gate goes off and a smooth male voice asks for Wolverine. One of the few times Wolverine was taking for Laura as he smokes a cigar in front of her - already breaking Scott's new rules - and talking to her about how she is more than a weapon. Shit, it isn't like Logan gets deep very often, and what could be an awe inspiring conversations, turns out with Logan and Laura staring through the front gate of the Institute at a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "What the hell do you want bub?" Laura has gone out with Logan then, not liking having things interrupted. She closes her eyes as she approaches the front door, the sudden agitation from Logan getting her attention, and she follows along after him, still worried. Watching his back. Agent Clay Quartermain leans against the flying car. It's a Porsche 911 convertible black in color. "Logan, I need your help with an operation. It comes from the top." He says with his usual all star smile. But it disappears as he's dealing with Logan. "I need the best." "Uh-huh. Last time Fury asked for help, he had me left hanging upside down," Wolverine states with narrowed eyes. His arms cross over his barrel-like chest. "I think you can guess my answer, bub." There is a light nod of agreement over from Laura. While not aware of the exact circumstances, she will always back Logan over to the hilt in such things. Clay doesn't blink, "Fine. I was going to compensate you for your work as the job was going to require all your cunning and skill. Call in a favor for that one time." He shakes his head. Then he looks at Laura, "What about you kid? What a shot at the bigs?" Logan actually rolls his eyes, "Like hell you can bribe me." He then turns away and waves a hand dismissively, "Do what you want Laura," but he is walking away with giant strides for a short man, his back stiff and defensively. There is a low growl that comes from him as he moves away however, definitely not wanting to remain in S.H.I.E.L.D. presence. There is a glance over from Laura back at Logan. She runs some variables in her head. The chance to explore and test her combat abilities as well as to gain supplementary income has her interest. As well as evaluate high level S.H.I.E.L.D. officers in the field. Her eyes soften, and she turns to Logan, "I will give you a full report when done." Then nods her acquiescence. Clay stands up, "You will? You will, alright. But see here's the thing. You can't report on the job, it's hush hush. Though I can promise you this. You won't be doing anything Mr. Grumpy pants won't approve of." He says as he goes to extend a file to Laura. Laura nods over and extends her hand over to take the file, and turns her attention back to Clay as she takes the file over and skims it, "Acceptable." Looking in it for pertinent data. The information is limited. It says to infiltrate, do not kill, and wait for further instructions once in. Clay opens the passenger door to the car as he walks back towards the driver side door, "It's limited. But there's a comlink in the envelope. Of Course if your captured or compromised in this mission, S.H.I.E.L.D. will deny all knowledge of this operation. So what's you're price?" He says as he opens his door and climbs inside. There is a moment of closing her eyes, and then they flash open, "A hundred thousand dollars for the infiltration mission deposited to the Institute's account." She can't have the money herself, but she knows Xavier can make use out of it. And it's her way of paying back the Professor for all he's done. Clay doesn't miss a beat, "A pizza party for you and classmates, not totaling over 375 dollars it is." No way would S.H.I.E.L.D. accountants clear that expense charge. The pizza party is still going to be a bitch but will be worth every dime, "I lied Kid, the missions more Deadpool than Wolverine." He means Deadpool in the absurdity of it all. There's a glance over from Laura then as her eyes furrow, "If you are desperate enough to pursue Wolverine from it, the circumstances must be dangerous." She sighs, but does not pursue it further. This is going to be fun. She -hates- Wade. The flying car lifts off. "It is dangerous." He says as he adjusts the car and finishes it's transformation from ground mode to flight mode. Then setting a course for New York City. He sets his jaw, "So I got to ask, What class does Xavier let Logan teach?" Laura smirks over at Clay, "That is classified information. And you would not have the necessary authorization to view such material. I am sorry." As they zoom through the air. She does have a sense of humor after all.. Clay laughs, "Alright, alright. Guess he teaches what I figured. Intro to Beer Drinking, Pissing Summers off 101, and Intermediate Wise-assery. Which I'm taking you got a B." He says and goes back to flying. Laura glances over at Agent Quartermain, "I assure you, he is the best there is at what he does, even when it is not pretty." Clay nods, "Yeah, but I hear you ain't too shabby yourself little mama. Got the same claws and everything." He sighs, "Okay, your a teenage girl and you go to school with other teenage girls. I got a niece turning 16. What the hell am I suppose to get her for her birthday? I showed up last year with a Cabbage Patch doll. She wasn't happy. I mean you guys are suppose to like things like that?" If Laura hasn't noticed Clay's full of himself. He also does not have much in common with teenagers. He's also a talker. It might be a long trip. Laura lets out a sigh, and quickly considers what to respond over to Clay. Finally, she goes on, "Is this a sign of nervousness about the end of transit? I have been told that those who are often chatty are those who are most unsure of their own abilities." Clay looks at Laura, "I've took on the Hulk. I'm good. I'm just trying to relate." He says with a shrug. "But that's fine. We can listen to the radio." He turns on the radio, and thankful it's rock. He doesn't say anything as he turns to make his way to Brooklyn. Then heads for a roof top he comes in for a landing. Laura sighs over as the music comes on and plays, "Oh, I think I remember reading of such." Likely involving screaming like a little girl and hiding. As they go in for a landing, Laura goes to ready herself for combat, pulling her mask on. That's the thing, Clay's good. He's not Logan good. But he's one of Fury's top agents. He just knows he's good and is a swarmy guy. So if this has got him shaken up. It must be something. He steps out of the car with a range finder. Then he takes aim painting a red dot on a window of an apartment building across the way. "That's your insurgence point. I'll be in your ear. If you have any questions. Remember every aspect of your mission." Laura nods over at this as she looks over, "I understand." Even though all she's been done is told to try and not kill anyone. And given precious little further on busting in. She closes her eyes, and goes in for infiltration. Going to take a long grapple gun, and fire it from the building to the other after affixing her earbud, just intent on silently using it as a zip line. The building that Laura lands atop of looks like a normal apartment building. The window is just below her, but each top floor apartment has a sectioned off roof, and this one has a set of stairs leading to the balcony and an entrance door from there as a result. About the door is the scent of Clay Quartermain and his cologne. Looking about, Laura will find a key beneath a little decorative rock beside the entrance...it reeked of Quartermain's cologne so it was impossible to miss. Laura sniffs softly over at this. Her face is over in a frown. Just what is she getting over into? What Laura does is pick up the key, and goes over to the main lock to use it to open up, wondering just what she's getting over into, sweeping the area already. As Laura enters from the balcony, she will notice that it really is a normal, but classy apartment. Single floor except for the roof, it has expensive electronics, a spacious kitchen, and...is a horror. She will need to close the door unless she wants to accidentally let out a bunny that is hopping toward her and the exit. There are rabbit droppings in the corners, toilet paper all over the place, the couch is all clawed up, and the sculpture atop the glass coffee table has been knocked over and has cracked the glass. And there are varying scents here...the most recent being bunny, cat, and...She-Hulk? Laura sniffs over, sweeping the floor there, dropping down to her knees to sweep about. She closes the door quickly to let stop the hopping bunny from making it outside. Sniffing again, trying to place more and more of the scents, then going over towards the sculpture to pick it up and look at it closely. W as this done by the rabbit or was there a fight? Clay's voice cackles on the comlink, "Further directions to completing the operation is located on the fridge. Be careful and god's speed." Laura shakes her head, and then nods, heading over towards the refrigerator. "Would it not have been easier to simply have given me the orders at deployment instead of sending me here to retrieve them?" Inside the kitchen, on the fridge is an official S.H.I.E.L.D. letterhead. It reads as follows: * Feed and water the cat. Food in the cupboard below the counter, beside the fridge. * Empty the kitty litter. In spare bedroom bathroom, trash bags under sink. * Feed and water the rabbit. Food in same cupboard as cat food. * Hide from the cat. And it is almost as if on cue, there is one nasty, vicious snarl. A black feline with yellow eyes, fur all tangled up even while sticking straight up is trying to stare Laura down! There is a snap-HSS as Laura whirls around, her hands going up to try and catch and pluck the cat up from midair now. Is she being used as a pet-sitter? Oh yes, she should have gone with Logan's first response as she tries to catch the cat out of midair then and hold it up. Assuming she can readily catch it,s he will lock her eyes over at it, engaged over in a stare-down before going to try and rub it behind the ears. Clay has a pair of night-vision goggles up to his eye with a x-ray vision setting. He chuckles, "Consider it a training exercise." Laura's response to the heckle is something that is unfit for translation and might make a sailor blush. The feline does leap, claws extended when Laura does not back down, and being caught. Ears laid back, the yowl sounds blood-curdling. A claw tries to lash out of your face whlie the back claws try to claw her way out of the fist hold. It's a hellcat is what it is! But it suddenly stills and narrows its eyes, as it looks toward your ear, a deeper growl coming from the feline. Laura manages to take the claws fairly handily, thanks to that healing factor of her's. At this point, she will engage over in a rubbing of the feline behind the ears then, still not minding the bites and scratches to try and get it to relax. The feline has attacked even more damage dealing figures than Laura without fear, that is not registering to the feline. But a claw lashes out to try and nail Laura's ear with the comlink! She seems less in hurting Laura directly than getting to that comlink. Laura casually bats her hand up to intercept he swing over to prevent the commlink from going out, then goes to set the cat over on the ground. Her eyes going up to the fridge then to look for some food for the cat and the rabbit. Laura finds all the times where they are said to be, the feed for the cat and rabbit, the trash bags under the sink with the kitty litter bag beside the litter in the spare bedroom bathroom. There is an old scent here, male. Yet the apartment seems feminine in flavor and style. The entire time, the feline is stalking Laura and tries at least once more to leap at her ear to get at that comlink as if she thinks she can get to Quartermain through the comlink! But when that fails, she starts to harass poor Laura again, bloody ankle biter! Clay's eating a sandwich, "I should have thought of this when I had Supergirl help me." He calls to Laura, "So What your favorite type of pizza?" And when Clay speaks in Laura's ear again, the cat lets out another hell-raising scream, and tries to climb up Laura's leg! Laura considers, "It seems to be agitated by the tone of voice you make." She presses a button, sending a massive jolt of static and backlog hopefully through the unit to Clay's ears as he listens. Laura goes to try and catch the cat, to distract it with food. Clay drops his sandwich and pulls out his comlink with an, "Agh! That hurt!" It accidentally gets broadcasted along with, "Damn there goes my five dollar foot long. Oh crap the mike is still hot." The feline doesn't seem to want food, it wants blooood! The crazy thing is...well, crazy! Catty glares at Laura as if she has done some deep betrayal in helping that evil male that has invaded her territory. Her tail whips back and forth and she makes a low growling sound, finally stopping fighting and just glaring at Laura with all the intense hate she has for that....human male! Laura mms over, "Yes. I also believe I might put in a word with human resources of your excursions into using official resources for pet sitting." She's not going to push that hard on it, but she's going to take a route she can to get herself some 'hush money'. She continues to pet at the cat, finally getting out some food for it and the rabbit. Laura will have to set the cat down to take the trash out with her, but it's progress. The cat when sat down eventually will glare hatefully, and tail twitching, seem as if she will strike again at any moment! Clay picks up the ear piece, "Oh cute, go re-read the directions on the fridge. See who authorized them. That hell cat is very important to World Security. It's the Kree Ambassador's cat. The normal cat sitter has disappeared." There's a rubbing over of her face with a 'you have got to be joking', but she does go up and over to look at the note again ,"And then why is your scent all over the apartment?" Clay shrugs, "Now that is a question? I haven't been inside the apartment since I attempted to feed the cat." Laura sniffs over then, and goes to look over the authorization papers again, "This scenario is ludicrous." Cat sitting an alien's pet? Is this normally what elite beat S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are tasked with?? As Laura exits to the balcony with the trash bag, she will have to slam the door shut and have the black feline crash into the glass with a loud THUMP and a hellion of a scream again! Before the cat precedes to go ballistic and crazy inside, ripping through the apartment. The bunny just hops to the glass and sniffs at it as if nothing strange is happening. There is a sigh then as Laura takes out the garbage, and then goes back in to scope out the area once more. "IS there anything else further that needs done?" She checks on her comm, "And how often will such inspections have to be made?" Clay's flying car is hover just outside the balcony and waiting for Laura, "Nope, that's the operation. Let me fly you back to the school. But if I have need of you in the future, I will contact you." If she gets into the car or not, the next day pizza from the best pizza place in Salem Center arrives at the front Gate with a note to Laura, "Thanks." Upon Laura's return, there is Logan waiting on the porch with a beer, again throwing a middle finger up to Scott's rules. "You got back quickly kid. How did it go?" He sniffs at the air, "I see you bled a little bit, and is that the smell of cat?" Laura shrugs, and looks over at Logan, "You don't ant to know." Followed by, "I should have listened to you." And then a sigh and going over to give Logan a hug. Awkwardness, but Logan does a rough and loud pat on Laura's back once he figures out he better return the hug to make it end faster! "Ya kid, ya..," another sniff, "Why the fuck do you smell like Rogers?" He just shakes his head and sighs, "Well, live and learn kid, live and learn."